For the First Time
by alwayswriting
Summary: Contains some spoilers! It's set in February. This is what happens when Jason and Courtney say I love you for the first time.


FOR THE FIRST TIME

        Courtney walked into the club and scanned the room. The Valentine's Day party was tonight and she was in charge of the decorations. "What do you think? Should I put the balloons in that corner?" She turned and smiled as Jason as he followed her with a box of supplies. 

        "Do you actually like doing this stuff?" he asked as he put the box down on a table. "I mean, I know you and Carly are pretty excited for tonight, but we should be celebrating today, you know, it is Valentine's Day."

        Courtney put her arms around him. "Are you feeling left out?" She kissed him playfully. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, okay?"

        His eyes sparkled as he looked into her blue eyes. He put his hands on hers. "How about taking a break?"

        "But Carly said…"

        "Forget Carly. Forget the club, okay?" Jason took her hand into his and led her outside. "It's just you and me."

*

        "Where are we going?" Courtney asked excitingly as she and Jason walked into the park. "Jason?"

        He stopped and turned to her. "Listen."

        She looked around and saw that they were alone. All she could hear was the wind blowing in the air. "I don't hear anything."

        "You don't?" He leaned closer to her. "Try again."

        Courtney smiled as he leaned closer and closer to her. "Oh, I hear it now." She could feel her heart beating faster and faster as he kissed her tenderly. 

        He pulled away, but his face was still very close to hers. "I love you," he said softly.

        Courtney raised her hands to his face and cradled it. "I love you too."

*

        "He actually said the L-word?" Carly had to smile as Courtney retold what had happened in the park earlier. "Jason? Are we talking about the same Jason?"

        Courtney laughed. "Yes. I mean, I know we've only been together for a couple of months, but when he said it, I wasn't surprised or caught off guard, it was so natural to say I loved him back. It was real, Carly."

        Carly finished making her preparation list for the party tonight and looked up at Courtney. "I'm happy for you two. Really, I am. Jason has been through a lot. So have you. I'm glad you and him are, well, in love."

        Courtney nodded. "We are." She smiled. "We're in love." She had to say one more time, to hear it spoken out loud. "We're in love."

*

        "Hey. Is Courtney still around?" Jason said as he walked into the club. 

        Carly pointed to the back. "She's getting some last minute things together."

        Jason started to walk to the back when Carly grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute."

        He waited for her to continue.

        "Courtney told me about the park," she said. "Don't get mad or anything, but you know, it's girl talk, you know when the guy says he loves you, you want to tell everyone so don't get mad or anything." She sighed. "But I just wanted to let you know how happy I am for you. I haven't seen you like this in a long time, wait, I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

        "Carly…"

        "Just listen, okay? All I'm trying to say is that I'm glad you told Courtney how you felt and that she feels the same too."

        Jason gave her a small smile. "Thank you. That means a lot."

        "No problem," Carly said returning his smile.

        "Hey, guys." Courtney entered the room. "So, are we ready to go?" she said to Jason.

        "Courtney, I was thinking about tonight," Carly said. "You can take tonight off. I think I can handle the club. We have the servers and everything so you can just relax tonight, okay?"

        "Are you sure, Carly?" Courtney asked.

        "Yeah, don't worry about it." Carly waved her hand in the air. "Get out of here. Enjoy Valentine's Day!"

        "Thanks," Courtney said. She gave her a hug. "Good luck tonight and don't allow Sonny on the dance floor."

        "Only if it's a slow song," Carly said, laughing.

        "Only if it's a slow song." Courtney put on her coat and left the club with Jason.

*

        They walked into the loft, shaking off the snow on their coats. Jason immediately wrapped his arms around Courtney. "So we have the whole night to ourselves," he said.

        "Hmm..what should we do?" she said with a devilish grin.

        He kissed her.

        "That's a start," she said.

        They moved to the couch and sat down. It faced the window, allowing them to watch the snow fall outside. Courtney put her head on Jason's shoulder and sat in silence for a moment.

        "Seems like we have Carly's blessing," he said.

        Courtney looked up at him and sighed. "She told you, didn't she?"

        "You know Carly, she has to say something about everything," he said.

        "You're not upset, are you?"

        He shook his head. 

        "Good, now I can tell Sonny," Courtney said. She started laughing at his surprised expression. "I'm kidding." She rested her head on his shoulder again. "When I told you I loved you that was the first time I really meant it. I mean, with AJ, I didn't know what I was doing. I had no idea what love really was. I was living in some sort of fantasy world, but with you, it's real."

        Jason listened and tightened his arms around her. "We are real, Courtney, because…"

        "Because our love is real," she finished.

        He kissed her and turned back to watch the snow fall.


End file.
